Various transport systems involving the use of trolley/pulley systems along a suspended cable are known in the art. For example, Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,773 is directed to a downhill zip line thrill ride system. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,293 is directed to a trolley ride apparatus. Remington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,425 is directed to a cable skydiving ride. Cylvick, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,634 is directed to an amusement ride employing a suspended tension static cable.
Some of such prior art systems rely upon the rider to maintain their descent speeds by use of, for example, gloves, complicated braking systems, etc. None of the prior art systems, however, are designed to facilitate retrofitting of existing nature preserve-type properties. Nor are such systems designed to achieve the necessary safety features as employed by the present invention. Moreover, many of the prior art systems are designed to transport a person between two artificial structures, rather than between a plurality of specifically designed platforms, preferably associated with living trees. The prior art systems employed to transport individuals along a suspended cable are more complicated, less safe, and/or more confining than those employed in the present invention.
With the recent appeal of extreme sporting activities, new methods and devices allowing for the safe entertainment of people has been widely sought. Although traditional outdoor pastimes such as hiking, scenic walking, and rock-climbing remain popular with outdoor enthusiasts, there has been an increasing demand for out-door activities that permit all age groups to enjoy a thrilling experience while at the same time allowing them to appreciate a novel perspective to the out-of-doors.